countdownfandomcom-20200215-history
19 July 2011 early edition/transcript/Part 22
Part 22 ADRIAN SANDERS: On that point, a newspaper reported the other day that you had advised David Cameron on whom to appoint as a press spokesman and suggested that it should be Andy Coulson. REBEKAH BROOKS: Yes, I also read that. Q569 SANDERS: What was your reaction to that story? REBEKAH: I think it is a matter of public knowledge that it was the Chancellor George Osborne's idea that when Andy Coulson left the News of the World they should start discussions with him on whether he would be an appropriate person to go into Tory HQ. The first time I heard of him being approached was from Andy Coulson and not from the Prime Minister. Q570 SANDERS: So you had no conversation with David Cameron, who was not Prime Minister at the time? REBEKAH: The piece that you—no. The answer is that the allegation, which I have read, is that I told the Prime Minister to hire Andy Coulson, and that is not true and never was true. The idea came from George Osborne. Q571 SANDERS: So you had no conversation with David Cameron about Andy Coulson being suitable for that position? REBEKAH: No. SANDERS: None whatsoever? REBEKAH: No—obviously, you are talking before his appointment? Q572 SANDERS: Yes. REBEKAH: No. Q573 SANDERS: You would presumably in a social context swap gossip with David Cameron when you meet, and that gossip could have been obtained by illegal means. Are you satisfied that, in your dealings with David Cameron before and after his becoming Prime Minister, the sort of gossip that you might share was above board? REBEKAH: I hope my earlier assurance was that any social encounters that I have had with the Prime Minister and any conversations were wholly appropriate both to my position as editor of The Sun or chief executive and his position as Prime Minister. Q574 SANDERS: Did you approve the subsidising of Andy Coulson's salary after he left News of the World? REBEKAH: Again, that's not true, so I didn't approve it. Q575 SANDERS: So the New Statesman report, like the Daily Mail report, is inaccurate? His salary is not being subsidised by News International. REBEKAH: That is correct. They are incorrect. WHITTINGDALE: I have one final very small question from Mr Farrelly. Q576 FARRELLY: Thank you, John. Would you agree, Ms Brooks, that part of the public concern here is about the closeness of the police and now politicians to News of the World and News International? REBEKAH: I think the public's concern overwhelmingly, on the interception of voicemails, is the idea that anybody could intercept the voicemails of victims of crime. I think that is their overwhelming concern. Q577 FARRELLY: But there has been a lot of concern voiced over the closeness of police and politicians and News of the World and News International; would you agree, as a matter of fact? REBEKAH: I have seen that the News of the World has been singled out for that closeness. I think if you were going to address it—you know this more than anyone on the Committee because of your career as a journalist—it is wholly unfair in discussing the closeness of police and politicians to the media to single out the News of the World. Q578 FARRELLY: Okay, but it is a fact that this has been a criticism, yet you, on your watch as chief executive of News International, manage a triple whammy, because you employ the former Director of Public Prosecutions to advise you on your approach to evidence and handing it over to the police. While he was the DPP, and along with his successor, Ken Macdonald was not above criticism for frankly rubber-stamping the complacent police approach to the inquiry. Do you think that was an error of judgment given the circumstances? REBEKAH: Just to clarify the Ken Macdonald issue, which I think is important: he was hired by News Corporation and he has been rigorous in his separation of payments to police and the illegal interception of voicemail. He has not commented in any shape or form on the illegal interception of voicemail, and if that conversation has arisen, he has withdrawn himself from the room and the conversation. I hear what you say but— PAUL FARRELLY: But you can forgive people for shaking their heads, can't you? REBEKAH: Well, I can forgive people for shaking their heads if they believe that the question you put to me was true, but I think if people understand that he was hired by News Corporation, not News International, that he is reporting directly into the board and that he is only discussing payments to police officers, then I do not think people would shake their heads. He has been rigorous in not involving himself in the illegal interception of voicemails. JOHN WHITTINGDALE: I think we should call a halt there, unless you have anything else you'd like to add. REBEKAH: Just one thing really. I know you've heard unreserved apologies from Rupert and James Murdoch. I just want to reiterate my own. The most important thing that I feel going forward for the investigation is to discover the truth behind the allegations, particularly for Milly Dowler's family, but for the other allegations of victims of crime too. Again, I would like to make just one request to the Committee—that when I am free from some of the legal constraints that I am under today, you will invite me back so I can answer in a more fulsome way. WHITTINGDALE: I think the Committee would be very happy to accept that offer. In the meantime, can I thank you for your willingness to come and for the way in which you have answered our questions? REBEKAH: Thank you, Chairman.